


you were my versailles at night

by Anonymous



Series: eli's dream smp fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sapnap Visits Clay | Dream in Prison (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap always had a short fuse, usually the tiniest spark was enough to ignite it.  Dream was an expert at starting little fires with his very own human bomb by now. He wanted both of them to burn.-Or: Sapnap visits Dream in prison to get clean before his wedding but it doesn't go the way he planned.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: eli's dream smp fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71
Collections: Anonymous





	you were my versailles at night

**Author's Note:**

> dream smp hyperfixation make my brain go brrr so take some Sapnap-centric angst in these trying times :)  
> also I'm writing about the characters and not the ccs!

Heavy steps were echoing down the hallway - Dream was watching intently as the curtain of lava drew back to reveal a mop of black hair. There was a sting of disappointment then. George had yet to fulfill his promise of visiting him. Whatever happened to „I’ll follow you anywhere“.

But Sapnap, he should have known Sapnap would come back for him. His first friend, his most loyal follower.

It had been so long since someone visited him - Sam kept him on a tight schedule that didn’t allow much entertainment. Dream was bored and restless.

He got up to greet his former lover, his hand gently cradling Sapnap's face only to be met with unexpected resistance.

“Don’t touch me, Dream.” He hissed, slapping away his hand “This is the first and last time I'm visiting you here. I’m getting clean.”

Huh, that was new. Before the prison, Sapnap had always been pliant in his hands, eager to please. Lucky Dream loved a bit of a challenge.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

He grinned and gripped Sapnap's face harder, dragging it closer to his own. „And you always remember who you belong to in the end.“

„Fuck you.“ Sapnap spat „I needed to come here, to see if anything was left of the man I fell in love with. Or the boy I played catch with as a child. But now I see he’s gone for good.”

Dream finally loosened the grip on his face and Sapnap stumbled backwards, having lost his balance.

He could have sworn that there was even a flicker of fear in Sapnap's eyes. 

„I heard you’re getting married soon.“ Dream said nonchalantly „Do your fiancés know about us?”

Sapnap rolled his eyes.

“There’s no us, Dream. I’m starting to think there never was.”

“Didn’t answer my question. You got yourself quite the collection, huh? Sweet little Karl...he’s getting so close to forgetting you with every trip he takes. If he loved you, really loved you, don’t you think he would stop? And as for our beloved Quackity...his loyalty lies with a dead man. Schlatt’s battered wife has seen better days.”

Sapnap tried to avoid locking eyes with Dream.

“Don’t talk about them like that.” He mumbled - he was clearly pissed. Good. There was one last blow Dream had to deliver.

“They will never love you the way I do.”

Sapnap always had a short fuse, usually the tiniest spark was enough to ignite it. Dream was an expert at starting little fires with his very own human bomb by now. He wanted both of them to burn.

“You never loved me!” Sapnap yelled, his fist clenched at his side.

“That’s hardly true. Remember when we were younger, Pandas?” Dream asked, his voice stickily sweet like honey.

The mention of his childhood nickname stung. Sapnap cringed at the memories that were flooding his mind. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Remember when you had to hide the marks I left from your dad? You were so scared he was gonna find out- “

“Dream-“

“You told him you fell down and he believed it. Bless his soul. Maybe he just didn't want to admit to himself that his son is a whore."

"Stop!" 

Dream smiled. A smile Sapnap used to love and now learned to loathe.

"You're gonna stand at the altar and look for my face in the crowd, Sapnap. You will come running when I call. It's the only thing you're good for."

The curtain of lava opened behind them again. Sam's way of letting them know the visit was over.

Sapnap turned to leave but Dream wasn't finished yet;

“You always come crawling back.” he sneered.

“No.” Sapnap's voice nearly cracked “Not this time.”

Then Dream was alone in his cell again, but he could hear the sobs from behind the lava, he could imagine Sapnap's whole body shaking with it - aching because of him, for him.

Karl and Quackity would never have him. Not in the way Dream did.


End file.
